A Demon's Love
by ItachisMainGirl
Summary: What happens when a blast from Gaara's past enters his reality? Emotions come flooding back as fate returnns his childhood friend to him. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1: Your Gaara

Character Information

Name: Airi Kamiya  
Age: 12  
Eyes: Blood Red  
Hair: Black with Red Streaks  
A little description of your abilities and past:  
You're the best Genin in Konoha and its said that even though you're only a rookie Genin, you are the female equivalent to Itachi Uchiha. You have enough power to be a top Jounin, but you don't want that, you just want to go through the ranks at a normal pace. You have no family because you only had your mother who died giving birth. It is said that you have an older brother and a twin brother, but so far there's no evidence that any of its true. You are a rookie Genin in Konoha and you're on squad seven. All the guys are attracted to you (even some of the Chunin and Jounin) all except Sasuke. You live alone with Sasuke in the house he lived in with his parents. The two of you are best friends. When you were young you were taken in by the Uchiha clan and they raised you until you were five. At the age of five the Kazekage came to visit Konoha and spotted you while training. At the very moment he first saw you he could tell that you had a lot of talent. He asked the Uchihas if you could come back to Sunagakure with him where you would train with his children. They wanted you to become as strong a Shinobi you could, so they agreed. During your training you became best friends with the Kazekages youngest son Gaara. Soon Gaara started rejecting everyone, but for some reason he was still as kind as ever to you. A few years later you heard the news of the Uchiha massacre. The Kazekage allowed you to go to the funeral. When you left Gaara was devastated you could tell. A week after the funeral you returned to Sunagakure and told the Kazekage that were going to move back to Konoha and live with Sasuke since the two of you were practically family and you didn't want him to be lonely. The last thing you said to anyone before you left was to Gaara, and you said, Dont worry, I promise, we will meet again someday. I love you Gaara. With that you gave Gaara a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bright red, and left Sunagakure. You havent been back ever since.

Story Start

It was another day and as always Kakashi's far past late.  
Sasuke: Will he ever be on time?  
You: That would be one hell of a miracle.  
Kakashi: Morning guys.  
Naruto and Sakura: Hey, you're late!  
Kakashi: Sorry guys, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.  
You: What a quack.  
Sasuke: Really. Why couldn't we have gotten a Jounin that actually takes life serious?  
Kakashi: If that's how you really feel, then I could always push you far past your limit, or I could yell at you every time you screw up.  
Sasuke: on second thought, I'm good.  
Kakashi: I thought as much. Anyway, I thought you might like to know that I've recommended you all for the Chunin exams.  
He then gives you all the details and takes his leave. You and Sasuke head home with Sakura close behind. You and Sasuke were quick to lose her, but then Sasuke went back to see what Naruto was doing, so you followed. You got there to see some gut in black holding Konohamaru by the neck.  
You: *who is that guy?*  
You then see Sasuke throw a pebble at his arm, causing him to drop Konohamaru.  
Guy (1): You little punk! You're going to pay for that!  
You then heard the single most thrilling/shocking/surprising voice.  
Guy (2): Kankuro, back off.  
Kankuro: right, sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line, sorry-  
Gaara: Shut up.  
With that he got off of his tree branch and appeared next to Kankuro and Temari.  
Sasuke: Hold on. Identify yourself.  
Temari: You mean me?!  
Sasuke: No, the guy with the gourd on his back.  
Gaara: I am Gaara of the desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?  
Sasuke: I am Sasuke Uchiha.  
Kankuro: Forget him; I'm more interested in his lady friend.  
You dont notice at first, but Gaara is staring at you. When you finally do notice you turn your head blushing a light shade of pink. When you heard Kankuros little comment you were caught off guard and fell backwards off the fence you were standing on.  
Gaara: That was uncalled for Kankuro.  
Gaara then comes over to where you fell, but you were already gone.  
Gaaras POV  
You walked over to where Airi fell and she was already gone.  
You: *Maybe the Hokage will tell me where to find her*  
You went back to Kankuro and Temari and told them to go back to the hotel and you went to see the Hokage. When you got there you were escorted to his office by a Chunin. When you stopped you found yourself in a large room with the Hokage sitting behind his desk.  
Iruka: Lord Hokage?  
Hokage: Yes Iruka?  
Iruka: Theres someone here to see you.  
As you walk in the Hokage looks up at you.  
Hokage: Can I help you?  
You: I was wondering if you could tell me where Airi Kamiya lives.  
Hokage: She lives with Sasuke in the Uchiha house about five miles west of here. If you hurry you might be able to see her before she leaves.  
You: Why? Where is she going?  
Hokage: she received a letter yesterday about meeting someone in a nearby village tomorrow and her and Sasuke should be leaving within the hour.  
You: Why's he going?  
Hokage: I'm not sure, but I'm only allowing it because they are both Genin.  
You: thank you Hokage.  
With that you quickly ran to find Airi before she left.

Your POV  
You: Ready to go Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Yeah, let's get this over with.  
You both exit the house and head towards the village gate. On the way to the village you felt like there were two pairs of eyes watching you. After a few hours you reached a hotel and checked in. Since it was about nine you both went to sleep. You woke up the next morning around 3:45 (you usually train at least 5 days a week from 4-7 a.m.) and you found yourself in Sasuke's arms (you're not together, but there was only one bed). As you begin to get out of bed you feel someone grab you by the arm.  
Sasuke: Good morning.  
You: Morning.  
Sasuke: Where are you going?  
You: Out to train, coming?  
Sasuke then gets up, puts his shirt on, and you two walk out the door.  
Gaaras POV  
You got to the house, but it was too late. Airi and Sasuke had just left. Its been four years since you've last seen her and you didn't want to let her out of your sight so you decided to follow them. When they reached the hotel you saw that they were sharing a room. You're not sure why, but it made you a little jealous to see them together, probably because you two used to be inseparable before she moved. Just the thought of your past with her made you think of so many memories like right before she left and the two of you secretly went to the festival. It looked like you were on a date, even though you weren't, and everyone thought that the two of you looked so cute together. You know that Airi and Sasuke are just good friends, but maybe, have they become more than that? They are living together after all.  
Your POV  
Ever since you left Konoha youve felt a pair of eyes on you that never left. While you were training they were still set on your figure, but then you could sense the owner of the eyes coming towards you. When you saw the persons outline, both yours and Sasukes eyes grew wide.  
Sasuke: What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!  
?: I must say, I wasnt expecting you to be here as well, foolish little brother.  
You: What do you want Itachi?  
Itachi: I simply wish to talk to my favorite little sister, thats all.  
You: Little sister?  
Itachi: Thats right. What you didn't know?  
You: How could I possibly be your sister?  
Itachi: havent you ever wondered why you and Sasuke have they same birthday? Why you were allowed to grow up as an Uchiha? Why you have the Sharingan?  
You: okay then. If I really am an Uchiha, then how? And why wasnt I told?  
Itachi: the three of us were birthed by fathers first wife who died only about an hour after giving birth to the two of you.  
Sasuke: Thats impossible!  
Itachi: Father made you two believe that Mitoko was his only wife, but they got married shortly after you were born.  
You: But why?  
Itachi: Father wanted you to grow strong like mother only without any emotions to hold you back.  
Sasuke: I don't have time for this. Come on Airi, don't you have someone you need to go meet?  
Itachi: Not anymore. I wrote that letter. My, my Airi, You've grown into quite the young lady. If you weren't my sister I would make you mine. I've also heard of your skill level. I must say, I'm very impressed. You are most definitely my sister.  
You: Shut up! I'll accept the fact that I'm your sister, but I will not tolerate your tongue! Come on Sasuke!  
Itachi: Good bye little sister. We will meet again.  
You and Sasuke left to pack your things and go back to Konoha. You were still shocked at what you had just heard. You got home around eight. You immediately threw your stuff in your room and went out the window to the roof.  
Gaaras POV  
Since you didn't let Airi out of your sight you were there when Itachi confessed the truth. You were just as shocked, you were best friends with an Uchiha without even knowing it. When she got home you saw her go to the roof and she looked so upset.  
Your POV  
You were sitting on the roof and all you wanted at that moment was someones shoulder to cry on. You could go to Sasuke, but you wanted someone who this didn't affect. Right then you looked up and your wish had come true. You looked up to see Gaara sitting next to you. You don't say anything; you just go to him and sit in his lap while burying your face into his chest crying your heart out. All he did was pull you into a loving embrace, making you feel like you were safe from everything that was going on in this messed up world of yours. After a few minutes you stopped crying and looked up at him.  
You: I'm sorry Gaara. It's just that I've had a lot to take in today.  
Gaara: I know. I'm sorry, but I followed you. It's just been so long and I didn't want to let you out of my sight.  
You: Hey Gaara?  
Gaara: Yeah?  
You: Do you remember what I told you on the day I left?  
Gaara: Of course. I cant keep your words out of my head, especially since that first moment I saw you a few days ago.  
You: Just to let you know, I meant it then, and I still do.


	2. Chapter 2: Training Resumes

You kissed Gaara, making him blush a bright red. A few minutes later you fell asleep.  
Gaara's POV  
As Airi kissed you, you felt yourself turning a deep red. Before long she fell asleep in your lap. You let her lie there for a few minutes before taking her into her room through the balcony door and gently placing her on the bed. Just as you were about to leave Sasuke enters the room.  
Sasuke: What are you doing here?  
You: Just putting your dear sister to bed. Why, got a problem with it?  
Sasuke: As a matter of fact, I do!  
You : Thats too bad. (You then kiss Airi on the forehead and whisper in her ear) good night my love.  
With that you left out the balcony door heading back to your hotel. When you stepped into your large room (it's basically a suite with 2 separate rooms with a mini fridge and a living room) and heard the voice of the most foolish person you know.  
Kankuro: Well, well, look who's back.  
You : I'm going to my room I'm not to be disturbed by ANYONE! Got it?  
Kankuro: Whatever you say Gaara.  
Temari: Gaara?  
You : Go back to bed Temari.  
You go to your room where you just lie on your bed until morning.  
Your POV  
You wake up the next morning in your bed trying to remember what happened last night. You go downstairs to see Sasuke just sitting in a chair staring at you.  
You: Good morning Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Whats going on between you and that sand Genin?  
You: What?  
Sasuke: What kind of relationship do you have with him?  
You: He's my best friend from Sunagakure.  
Sasuke: I don't want you alone with him.  
You: Dont tell me that you're going to start being over protective.  
Sasuke: I just don't trust outsiders, that's all.  
You: What time do we have to meet the rest of the squad today?  
Sasuke: One, why?  
You: I'm out of here, later!  
Sasuke: Airi wait!  
You rushed out the door and made your way to the other side of the village and went to the fanciest hotel where you made your way to the front desk.  
You: Excuse me, but do you have any sand Shinobi staying in the suites?  
Employee: Let me check. (After a few minutes) there is a group, but there were given severely strict orders not to give out their room number to anyone.  
You: Please, I need to speak to one of them.  
Employee: I'm sorry miss, there's nothing I can do.  
You turn around and walk out the door only to go to the roof. You sat down and thought for a minute and soon put your new plan into action. You start jumping from balcony to balcony, looking into each room before jumping to the next. After a few minutes you looked into a room to find Kankuro sleeping on the couch. You slam the door open waking him up.  
You: Hello Kankuro.  
Kankuro: Oh, hey Airi. Whats up?  
You: Where's Gaara?  
Kankuro: He's in his room, but I should warn you, he's not in a good mood.  
You pay no attention and walk into his room, only to be pinned to the wall with sand.  
Gaara; I thought I told you not to disturb me.  
You: Gaara, you might want to let me go.  
He then realizes who you are and immediately rushes to your side.  
Gaara: Airi! Are you okay?  
You: Dont worry, I'm fine. I just came by to see if you wanted to go get some lunch since you're in town and I don't have to meet my squad for about two hours (its 11:00 a.m.).  
Gaara: Id love to go with you. Besides, anything's better than hanging around these fools. Come on, I'll buy.  
You: So where to?  
Gaara: You pick.  
You lead him to a sushi place about a mile down the road.  
You: If I remember correctly, sushi's your favorite isn't it?  
Gaara: I didn't think that you'd remember.  
You: Why wouldn't I?  
Gaara: I didn't really think that you'd remember even me, let alone my favorite food.  
You: Of course I remember you. I don't think there's been a single day that I haven't thought about you.  
Gaara: I'm glad to hear that.  
The two of you go in and eat and when you're finished its about 12:45.  
You: I had a great time. It felt just like it did when we were kids.  
Gaara: Yeah. So what now?  
You: What time is it?  
Gaara: About 12:45, why?  
You: Damn! I'm sorry Gaara, I have to go.  
Gaara: What, you have an afternoon curfew now or something?  
You: No, but I do have to train with my squad today.  
Gaara: How about playing hooky?  
You: Gaara, I can-  
You were cut off when Gaara suddenly pressed his soft, warm lips gently against yours. This was something that you never would have expected from Gaara. When his lips released yours you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. This time he traced your lips with his tongue. You cracked your mouth open so that Gaara could slip his tongue into it, but just barely. Before long your tongues were wrestling as if in a cage match to the death. You felt around each others mouths. His saliva was the sweetest thing you've ever tasted up to this point in your life.  
The two of you were enjoying yourselves so much that you completely forgot you were in public until you broke for air and practically your whole bodies were red.  
You: Im sorry Gaara that was totally uncalled for.  
He wraps his arms around your waist pulling you into an embrace.  
Gaara: Its alright. How about I make it up to you by walking you to your training session?  
?: I thought I told you to stay away from him!  
You: Why do you care anyway Sasuke?  
Sasuke: You're late and I told you, I don't trust him! Now let's go before Kakashi gets there.  
You: Fine. I'll see you later Gaara.  
Sasuke: No you wont either!  
You blow a kiss to Gaara as Sasuke drags you away. You got to the training area and to your surprise everyone was there including Kakashi.  
Kakashi: Well this is unexpected. I would have thought that you two would have beaten me here.  
Sasuke: Sorry, we got a little uh...side tracked.  
Naruto: What, did you two stop for a little make out session or something?  
Sasuke: I didn't, but she certainly did.  
You: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Kakashi: Lets just start shall we?  
You all worked on your basic jutsus and chakra control until it was about 7:30. A few minutes before training ended you felt a familiar chakra. You knew it definitely wasn't Gaara's. When Kakashi dismissed you, you started on your way home with Sasuke, but immediately stopped when a kunai came flying at you. You caught the kunai between your right middle and index fingers. You looked at the kunai and recognized it as one of your brothers.  
You: Hey Sasuke, there's something I need to do. I'll be home before 10:30.  
Sasuke: You're not going to see that sand Shinobi if thats what you're thinking!  
You: Thats not where Im going.  
You turn away from your brother and head outside the village gate. There you saw the shadows of two tall figures before you.  
?: Thats a good girl Airi. I told you she would come.  
?: You were right Itachi, she really is gorgeous, and if she really is as powerful as you say she would be my perfect girl.  
Itachi: Back off Kisame. You forget, she is known as my female equivalent, meaning that she could easily kill you. Plus, I wont let anyone lay a finger on my precious little sister.  
Kisame: Sister?  
You: That's right. Now what the hell do you want Itachi?


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwanted Visitor

You: What the hell do you want Itachi?!  
Itachi: I need you to come with me.  
You: For what reason?  
Itachi: Our boss wishes to meet with you.  
You: I can't, curfew.  
Itachi: Too bad.  
He sneaks up behind you and knocks you out and blindfolds you before carefully draping you over his shoulder.  
Itachi's POV  
You carefully draped you precious sister over your shoulder and made your way back to Akatsuki headquarters. Once you get there she's still in her beautiful unconscious state. You gently place her on the bed and a few hours later she finally wakes up.  
You: Have a nice nap?  
Airi: Where am I and what did you do to me?!  
Kisame then enters the room.  
Kisame: He wants to see you alone before you bring her.  
Itachi: Fine. Kisame, out! (To you) Dont worry, I'm locking the door so no one can touch you and I'll be the only one with a key. I should be back within an hour.  
Your POV  
After Itachi left you had nothing to do and you couldn't leave because Kisame was watching the door from the outside. You finally just decided to lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling until you remembered something and shouted it out loud.  
You: OH SHIT, SASUKE!  
You hear a bang on the door from Kisame.  
Kisame: Quiet down. You wouldn't want me to come in there and do it for you now would you?  
Then you heard another familiar voice.  
Itachi: Shut up. You will not speak to an Uchiha like that!  
Kisame: Right, sorry Itachi.  
Itachi: Come with me Airi. The boss wants to see you.  
You: Fine, anything's better than hanging around this perv.  
You followed your brother through many rooms and halls and every time you passed someone all they did was stare at you with jaws on the floor. You could tell that this was starting to irritate Itachi. Finally one guy actually had the guts to come hit on you.  
Guy: Hows it going beautiful?  
Itachi: Back off Deidara.  
Deidara: So you finally found yourself a girl worthy enough for you.  
Itachi: Shes my sister ass hole.  
Deidara: Your sister? So she's pretty strong then. Sounds like my kind of girl.  
You: Come on Itachi, I've had enough of this!  
Itachi grabbed your hand and when you got to an empty hall he quickly pinned you to a wall and his lips crashed into yours. At first you were mesmerized, but you soon realize what you're doing and force him off of you.  
You: What the hell do you think you're doing?!  
Itachi: I can't help it, you look so hot!  
You: I don't care, I just want to meet with this guy so I can get out of here  
You walk a little further and find yourself in front of a huge door.  
Itachi: Go on in. tell him that I will be there momentarily.  
You: Okay.  
You walk into the room to find a man sitting in a chair that's turned around. If you had to guess you'd say that he's the boss.  
Boss: Airi , take a seat.  
You were a little scared and really wanted Itachi there with you. It is his boss after all. Then you notice him enter the room.  
Itachi's POV  
*why am I so attracted to her? Shes my sister for gods sake!*  
You finally feel your erection go down and you go into the room behind the huge doors to find your boss and Airi getting along to your surprise.  
Your POV  
Itachi: Sorry for the holdup.  
Boss: Dont worry about it. Now Airi, what to do with you  
You: I don't care if you kill me, but there is no way that I'm becoming a criminal!  
Boss: Relax; you're too beautiful to kill. Itachi!  
Itachi: Yes sir.  
Boss: Do it.  
Itachi: Which one?  
Boss: Someone like her deserves no less than the angel, wouldn't you agree?  
Itachi: I couldn't agree more.  
Itachi does some hand signs and the palm of his hand starts to gain a red glow. When the glow was at its brightest he slammed his glowing palm into your right arm and a dark blue kanji slowly appeared.  
You: What the hell did you do to me?!  
Boss: you now belong to Akatsuki. You are free to go for now, but when the time comes I will call on you and expect you to return to me. Itachi will be checking up on you occasionally as well. Itachi, escort your sister home and I will speak with you later.  
Itachi: Yes sir. Lets go Airi.  
Itachi grabs your arm and leads you to a door.  
Itachi: I'm sorry my love, but this is something I must do.  
He knocks you out again and when you wake up you find yourself lying on your bed. You look at the clock and its 2:00 am one day after you left. You go downstairs to find something to eat, thinking if what happened was real. Then you remembered your arm. You looked at it and noticed that it had the kanji for angel.  
You: So it wasnt a dream.  
?: Airi  
You: Huh?  
You look to the living room to see Sasuke asleep on the couch.  
You: Sasuke, you waited all this time for me. Thank you.  
You give him a peck on the cheek, and without knowing you wake him up, and head upstairs until you hear his voice.  
Sasuke: Airi? It is you! Where were you? I was worried sick!  
You: Ill explain everything later, but right now I'm going to bed. Good night Sasuke.  
You head upstairs and collapse on the bed, only to be immediately flipped over by the one you love.  
Gaara: I missed you.  
His lips were almost touching yours as he was hovering over you while speaking his beautiful words.


	4. Chapter 4: The Genin Rivals

You: Gaara  
His lips crash down onto yours and after a minute you slowly start to push him off of you.  
Gaara: Whats wrong?  
You: I'm just tired and I have to train tomorrow.  
Gaara: Fine. But just so you know, I expect an explanation about today when you wake up.  
You: Of course  
You fall asleep in Gaara's lap while thinking only of him and his gorgeous face. You wake up the next morning to find Gaara gone. You were a little disappointed, but got up anyway. After you took a shower you got dressed and went downstairs to find something to eat. While looking through the pantry you felt someones gentle arms around your waist and a peck on the cheek.  
Gaara: Morning.  
You: I thought you left.  
Gaara: I did.  
He set a bag and a cup on the counter and you looked in the bag to find about a hundred different kinds of pastries.  
You: Are you trying to make me fat?  
Gaara: why would I ever try to do that to your beautiful figure? I just didn't know what you like.  
You: I don't know about the pastries, but this latte really hits the spot.  
Gaara: I can remember some things about you.  
You: You should go. Sasuke will be up any minute.  
Gaara: Dont worry, he left two hours ago.  
You: Oh, well I still better go. My teams probably waiting for me.  
Gaara: First tell me what happened. Whats that kanji on your arm for?  
You: Right. Itachi took me to see his boss and he told him to mark me, no big deal.  
Gaara: He what?! If he touches you again I'll kill that bastard!  
You: Its nothing. Look, I have to go. Thanks for breakfast, I'll see you later!  
You arrive to see the rest of your squad training. You explain what happened and began to train as well.  
*Skip to the Chunin Exams*  
You walk into a hall and see a bunch of Genin getting beat up trying to get into the room. After a minute Sasuke stopped them and exploited their Genjutsu. After the two trouble makers left the Genin started to examine their opponents.  
?: Airi?  
You: Neji. Long time no see.  
Neji: Unfortunately, but I see your beauty has yet to fade.  
Sasuke: Come on Airi, let's go.  
Neji: I'll see you later gorgeous.  
You: Yeah, later. Bye!  
Sasuke: You know him?  
You: Yeah, he was boyfriend up until about three months ago.  
Sasuke: So what happened?  
You: He was an ass. In the end all he really cared about were sex and his ego.  
Sasuke: So did you do it?  
You: Do what?  
Sasuke: You know  
You: HELL NO!  
Sasuke: Good. I don't like him.  
You were walking together with Naruto and Sakura close behind. When you reach a big room you see a kid in green spandex with bushy eyebrows and black, bowl cut hair.  
You: Lee  
Sasuke: You know him?  
You: He's on Neji's team.  
Lee: Uchiha, I want to fight you.  
Naruto: Come on Sasuke, let me take him!  
Sasuke: Go for it.  
Lee hit Naruto causing him to fly across the room. Lee then got his fight with Sasuke, but just as he was about to win his sensei (Gai) stepped in and stopped the fight. After they were finished Gai came over to talk to his rivals squad then quickly disappeared. You made it to the room where all the Genin were being held to find Kakashi waiting for you at the door. After he explained a few things he let you in and you saw Genin from every village in there.  
The second you walked in you saw both Nejis and Gaaras teams.  
Neji: Hey gorgeo-  
Gaara: Airi, over here.  
You: Hey Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.  
Temari: Where have you been? I needed to spend some time away from these two, you know, girl time, but you weren't home.  
You: I wasn't? Oh yeah, sorry! I've been training my ass off for the past few days.  
Kankuro: Maybe now you'll actually be a worthy opponent.  
Gaara snakes his arms around your waist and pulls you into him.  
Gaara: Shut up.  
Neji: Get your hands off my girl!  
Gaara: Your girl?  
He looks at you with a raised eyebrow.  
You: I told you Neji, it's over.  
Neji: It's not over until I say it is you wench!  
Gaara: You heard her, it's over. And that is no way to talk to a girl, especially mine.  
Everyone was shocked at what Gaara had just said (including you) and jaws dropped, especially those of Kankuro, Temari, and Sasuke.  
Neji: So this is your new boy toy? You're pathetic, you know that? I can't believe anyone would want to dump the number one Genin in Konoha for some freak in five pounds of eyeliner! Have fun with your girly little boyfriend.  
You get out of Gaara's arms and extend one of yours, slamming Neji into a wall clear across the room.  
You: Well in case you haven't heard, there's a new number one Genin in Konoha and it's not you! And Gaara is not my boy toy!  
Sasuke: Airi?  
Temari: Whoa girl, chill out!  
You: Neji, do you want to know why I dumped you?  
Neji: Alright, tell me.  
You: Youre nothing but a pig who only wanted me to use my body and boost your ego!  
Neji: Who wouldnt?  
?: That will be enough you two!  
You: Huh?  
?: I am Ibiki Morino and I'll be your proctor for the first part of the exam. You will start by exchanging your papers for a number. This number will determine where you will sit. Oh, and one more thing you should know, this part of the exam is a written test.  
Naruto: WHAT?  
You all did as you were told and when you were all seated you looked to see where everyone was. Sakura was a couple of rows in front of you, Naruto was a couple of rows in front of her, Sasuke was down your row about seven seats, and thank god Neji was clear on the other end of the row in the very front. After searching for your team you looked for Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. You found Kankuro a couple of rows back and Temari was way in the back. Then for  
Gaara: Hey.  
You: Imagine the odds.  
Ibiki came in and explained the test. You got the point right away, but didn't know how to do it. You looked at the questions and answered four that you knew. Gaara looked at you somewhat in amazement then went back to his own. You knew he was using his third eye, but you still couldn't figure out what to do. You looked over to Sasuke and noticed his active Sharingan. You finally realized what he was doing and did the same. Soon after you finished the tenth question was given out. The question came with its own set of rules which were so risky that a couple of teams dropped out. For your squad the only one you worried about was Naruto. To your surprise he stayed and you were all congratulated for passing the first part of the exam. Before Ibiki was finished talking you saw someone enter the room and pin up a banner at lightning speed.  
?: Listen up maggots! I'm Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for the second part of the exam. Ill give each of your sensei the information and they'll tell you where to meet tomorrow.  
With that Anko went to talk to Ibiki and you went to talk to the rest of your team, but felt someone grab your arm.  
Gaara: And where do you think you're going?  
You: To talk to my team.  
Gaara: Well hurry up because you're staying with us tonight.  
You: What?  
Gaara: I havent spent as much time with you as I hoped I would.  
You: Fine. I'll come by your hotel in about an hour. What room are you in?  
Gaara: We're in the penthouse suite on the top floor. If you're not there in an hour I'm coming to get you.  
You: Alright, one hour.  
Sakura: Airi! Over here!  
You: Man, that test was such a pain!  
Naruto: Tell me about it!  
Sasuke: What Id like someone to tell me is how you actually managed to pass.  
You: Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?  
Sakura: Sure, whats up?  
You: I'm spending the night with some friends, but I know Sasuke wont let me, so I was wondering, will you cover for me?  
Sakura: Sure, no problem.  
You: Really?! Thanks Sakura, I owe you a million!  
Sasuke: What was that all about?  
You: Hm? Oh, its nothing. By the way, I'm spending the night at Sakura's.  
Sasuke: Just don't stay up too late. If you're tired tomorrow it could affect the team's performance.  
Sakura: Come on! Lets go get your things!  
You: I'm coming! I'll see you later Sasuke!  
Sakura: So who are these friends of yours?  
You: Theyre my friends from when I lived in Suna.  
Sakura: Suna?  
You: Yeah, Sunagakure. The hidden sand village?  
Sakura: How did you end up living there?  
You: I'll tell you someday, when we have a real sleepover.  
Sakura: It's a deal. So who are these sand Shinobi? Are they cute?  
You: You saw them, you tell me.  
Sakura: Huh? I did? Which ones were they?  
You: You remember the ones we ran into about a week ago?  
Sakura: You mean the Konohamaru incident? Gross! They were hideous!  
You: Dont you think that's a little harsh?  
Sakura: Maybe just a little, but whats up with that guys make-up?  
You: Its Kankuro, who knows?  
Sakura: Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow.  
You: Alright, bye Sakura!


	5. Chapter 5: A Sleepover With the Sand

You were on your way to the hotel when you felt your feet get stuck. You looked down to your captor to notice it was sand?  
Gaara: You're late.  
You: I am?  
Gaara: No, I just wanted to see you.  
You: So what are we doing tonight?  
Gaara: Whatever you and those idiots can agree on.  
You: Do we have to agree?  
Gaara: Well you have to agree with yourself at least. If those idiots agreed it would be a miracle.  
You walk to the hotel and up to the room where you find Kankuro on the couch and you could hear Temari in the shower.  
Gaara: Get up.  
Kankuro: So where are we going?  
You: You're not going anywhere.  
You sit down and after about ten minutes Temari comes out. You grab her wrist and pull her out the door.  
You: Come on Temari! Well meet you two at Ichiraku around nine!  
Temari: Where are we going?  
You: You said you wanted a girls day out.  
Temari: Alright, so where to?  
You: To the spa!  
Temari: Alright!  
You both went to the spa and right away you hit the hot spring.  
Temari: This really hits the spot!  
You: Especially with all the stress of the exam.  
Temari: Hey Airi?  
You: Hm?  
Temari: What's that glowing mark on your arm?  
You: Huh?  
You look at your arm and like she said, it was glowing a bright blue. Not a second later a kunai whizzed by your head and got stuck in a tree behind you.  
You: I'll be right back Temari.  
Temari: Where are you-  
You: I said I'll be right back.  
You got out and wrapped a towel around your bare body and walked toward the source of the kunai. Then you saw them, a pair of crimson eyes in the shadows of the trees.  
You: Itachi.  
Itachi: Hello beautiful.  
You: What do you want? Cant you see I was trying to relax for once?  
Itachi: The boss wanted me to come check on you. So how'd the exam go?  
You: I passed of course.  
Itachi: I expect no less from my sister. From now on whenever you see your mark activate you are to meet me outside the village gate, got it?  
You: Whatever you say, master.  
You winked at your brother before turning around. After a few steps he pinned you to a tree and forced a kiss on you. Soon he let you go and you started back to the hot spring.  
Itachi: Master...I like it.  
When you got back you found Temari still sitting in the spring looking as if she hadn't moved an inch.  
Temari: What was that all about?  
You: Hm? Oh, it was nothing.  
Temari: I've had about enough of this; let's go get our nails done.  
You: Sounds good. I need to get my nails trimmed anyway.  
*Getting your nails done*  
You: So, you meet any guys yet?  
Temari: Well, there were a few.  
You: Like who?  
Temari: Like that ponytail guy. And the one in your squad, extremely cute! Dont you think?  
You: If I did that would be so wrong.  
Temari: Why?  
You: Sasuke's my brother.  
Temari: Are you serious? Think you could hook me up?  
You: He's not interested in anyone.  
Temari: Do you know anyone who would be?  
You: I don't know, maybe Shikamaru.  
Temari: Which ones that?  
You: Ponytail.  
Temari: Okay, enough of me, what about you?  
You: What about me?  
Temari: How are things going with Gaara?  
You: Whats that supposed to mean?  
Temari: You heard what he said and didn't have any objections. You've also been spending a lot of time together and getting really close.  
You: Is it really that obvious?  
Temari: I knew it!  
You: Its getting late; we should go meet the guys.  
*At Ichiraku*  
Kankuro: Well its about time!  
Temari: Hey Airi.  
You: Yeah?  
Temari: *whispers* One more thing, have you guys done it yet?  
You: You can't be serious! Don't tell me my best friends a total pervert.  
Temari: Awww, best friend, I feel so special!  
You: Hey Gaara.  
Gaara: You're late.  
You: I'm not that late.  
Kankuro: Who cares, lets just eat!  
You walk up to the bar to see Sakura trying to pry Naruto off of her.  
You: Sakura?  
Sakura: Hi Airi! (Pushes Naruto off of the stool)  
You: Hey Sakura, Naruto.  
Sakura: So are these your friends?  
You: Yep! This is Kankuro, Temari, and  
Gaara: *puts arms around your waist* Gaara.  
Sakura: It's nice to meet you all.  
You: Were you getting ready to leave?  
Sakura: I was thinking about it, but I actually just got here.  
You: Let me guess*looks at Naruto*  
Sakura: Why guess at something when you already know the answer? I know!  
You: What?  
Sakura: Lets have a party!  
You: Where at?  
Temari: Good idea! We can do it at the hotel!  
You: Gaara?  
Gaara: Fine.  
You: Okay! Sakura, go get Sasuke, Hinata and Lee! Naruto, go back with Kankuro and Temari. Gaara: you come with me to get Ino and Shikamaru.  
You all split up and get your friends and meet back at the hotel. After a few minutes Sakura and Temari called everyones attention with cheesy smiles on their faces. This really made you mad because you and Gaara were in his room having a serious make out session *not sex, perverts* and they had interrupted you.  
Sakura: Shall we start with  
Temari: Truth or dare  
Sakura: Or spin the bottle?  
No one was real happy at the two choices, but you ended up playing truth or dare.  
You: Sasuke, truth or dare?  
Sasuke: Try not playing.  
You: Come on Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Fine, dare.  
You: I dare you to sleep shirtless in the same bed as Sakura tonight.  
Sasuke: What?!  
Sakura: *whisper* Thanks Airi!  
You: *still whisper* I think were just about even now.  
Temari: Alright...Airi! Truth or dare?  
You: Dare!  
Temari: I dare you to take an hour long bath with Gaara.  
You and Gaara: What?!  
Temari: Whats the matter? You both know you want to!  
You: *violent whisper* That doesn't mean you have to say it!  
Sakura: Okay, I got one! Kankuro, truth or dare?  
Kankuro: *sigh* Dare.  
Sakura: I dare you to take all of that face paint or make-up or what ever it is off your face!  
Kankuro: That's it? No problem.  
About ten minutes later he comes out of the bathroom, unrecognizable.  
You: wow  
Kankuro: What? Youve seen me like this before.  
You: I know, but its been so long.  
Sakura: *whisper* He's kind of cute without any of that junk on his face!  
Shikamaru: This is getting boring.  
You: It really is you guys.  
Sakura: Fine, lets play spin the bottle!  
In short, Sakura got Kankuro and blushed, Naruto got Hinata and she did the same, Ino got Lee and gagged, but then enjoyed it, Temari got Shikamaru and even though it wasn't obvious, you could tell that she enjoyed it. Then it was your turn. You of course got Gaara and as your lips were about to lock with his a shuriken flew right between your faces.  
?: Didn't I tell you to stay away from my girl?!  
You: Not you again! Neji what are you doing here?  
Gaara: Get out.  
Neji: Ill be back for you.  
Gaara: And well be waiting.  
It was about eleven and everyone had gone home except for Sasuke and Sakura. They soon went to bed and you got ready for your bath.  
Temari: Remember, it's a bath, so no clothes!  
You: *sigh* Lets get this over with.  
Gaara: What, you don't want to?  
You: Come on.  
You dragged Gaara into the bathroom where the water was already flowing into the over-sized bathtub. You and Gaara stood back to back and undressed. As you finished, you faced each other and blushed. You got in at opposite ends, still blushing a light red.  
Gaara: Whats wrong, you shy?  
You: It just feels a little awkward.  
Gaara: How about you stop thinking about our situation and get that beautiful body over here.  
You went over to Gaara and sat in his lap and put your head on his muscular chest. You could feel his erect manhood under you.  
Gaara: Hey Airi.  
You: Yes?  
Gaara: What are your feelings towards me?  
You: Why?  
Gaara: No reason.  
You: What do you want them to be?  
Gaara: Hate and despise.  
You: Gaara, I could never feel that way about you.  
Gaara: Why not? Someone like you deserves better than me.  
You: How could you say that?! I love you, and that's the only reason why I agreed to go through with this stupid dare.  
Gaara: That's what I was afraid of.  
You: What?  
Gaara: Ill tell you, but please don't get upset.  
He told you about the sands alliance with the sound, the plan to destroy Konoha, and his role in the whole thing.  
You: But why? Why are you doing this?  
Gaara: I have no choice. Its the will of my father, the will of Lord Kazekage.  
You just sat in his lap in silence. You still had about half an hour left of your bath.  
Gaara: So?  
You: So what?  
Gaara: Now that you know the truth, what do you think of me?  
You: Gaara, I still love you. Nothing will ever change that.  
The two of you were happy with each other. You started making-out and after about 15 min. you stopped, both of you out of breath. Then you noticed it, his erect manhood only centimeters away from your entrance. He looked like he was going for it, but you stopped him.  
You: Gaara, what are you doing?  
Gaara: You confessed you love for me, now its my turn. I just have a different way of doing it.  
You: Not now Gaara, I'm not ready for it.  
Gaara: You're not a virgin still are you?  
You: Of course I am! Arent you?  
Gaara: There's only one person Id even consider losing mine to.  
You: I love you Gaara.  
You gave him one last kiss before falling asleep against his chest. When your hour was up Gaara woke you up and you both got dressed. You put on your lacey black thong and a sexy silky black nightgown.  
Gaara: Someones looking sexy tonight.  
You blushed and grabbed his hand and walk back to his room. On the way you saw Sakura on top of someone on the couch and they were making-out almost as passionately as you and Gaara. When you got closer you realized who was under her and so did Gaara.  
You: Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?  
You took her into Gaara's room and smacked her in the head.  
You: What do you think you're doing?!  
Sakura: Well we started talking and we just sort of clicked.  
You: What about Sasuke?  
Sakura: Well I know that Sasuke will never like me and Kankuro is really cute without all that junk on his face. Besides, he's nice.  
You: Well then I change your dare. Instead of Sasuke, you have to sleep with Kankuro, same rules apply.  
Sakura: Fine, but where are we going to sleep? The couch really isn't big enough for both of us.  
You: Temari got another room for the night. I'll make her trade you.  
You walk out and see Gaara and Kankuro just sitting there looking confused at whats going on.  
Gaara: Airi-  
You: Theres been a change of plans. I'll be right back.  
You go tell Temari whats going on and she agrees. When you got back Temari sat on the couch and you pushed Sakura and Kankuro out the door.  
You: You two have fun! Now you, come with me!  
You pulled Gaara with you into his room. He pushed you on the bed and hovered over you. His lips hungrily crashed down onto yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and, pulling him closer. By now there's no space between the two of you. You could feel a bulge in Gaaras pants and he could see your now rock hard nipples through your nightgown. Your tongues wrestled for a while before you broke for air. Gaara looked at your breasts and noticed your nipples getting even harder.  
Gaara: Looks like I'm not the only one getting horny around here.  
You: Fine, be perverted. I'm going to sleep.  
Gaara: Good night sexy.  
You: Good night my love.  
You fall asleep on Gaara's bare chest, loving every second you spend with him. You woke up the next morning in Gaara's arms, happy that he didn't leave this time.  
You: Good morning.  
Gaara: It's about time. Get dressed and I'll take you for breakfast.  
You nodded and he left for you to dress.  
Gaaras POV  
You walked out to see Temari going into the room where Sasuke was sleeping.  
Temari: Good morning Gaara.  
You: And what do you think you're doing?  
Temari: Waking Sasuke up.  
Your sister walks in one door and soon your love walks out another.  
You: Ready?  
Airi: I'm going to go check on Sasuke and Kankuro and Sakura.  
You: Fine. If you're not ready in 15 minutes I'm leaving without you.  
Airi: You wouldn't do that.  
You: I know, but I'm still impatient as hell.  
Airi: Dont worry, I won't be long.  
You sat down on the couch and Airi walked into the room where Sasuke and Temari were.  
Your POV  
You walked into Sasuke's room to see Temari sitting in front of him as they were making-out.  
You: What the hell are you doing?  
Sasuke: Airi?  
You: On second thought, I really don't want to know. Hey Temari.  
Temari: Yeah?  
You: I'm going to check on the happy couple, you coming?  
Temari: Duh!  
The two of you walked out leaving Sasuke and Gaara alone. You got to the room and knocked on the door. Kankuro answered and let you in.  
You: You have fun last night?  
Kankuro: Whats that supposed to mean?  
You: You know  
Temari: Where's Sakura?  
Kankuro: Bathroom.  
You: Were leaving soon so hurry up.  
Kankuro: Fine.  
You walked back to the main room and grabbed Gaara's hand and rushed out the door. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Temari and Sasuke start to make out again.


	6. Chapter 6: Separating Love

You grabbed Gaara's hand and lead him to Ichiraku. You entwined your fingers with his and walked down the street hand in hand. When you got to your destination he gave you a look.  
Gaara: You want ramen for breakfast?  
You: Why not?  
Gaara: Would you give up being able to kiss me for ramen?  
You: Hm, yes I would.  
Gaara: Really?  
You: What do you think?  
You started making-out in public again, but someone stopped you. You looked up and greeted the person who had just ruined you beautiful moment.  
You: Hello sensei.  
Kakashi: So whats a pretty little girl like you doing with a sand ninja?  
You: He's my friend-  
Kakashi: Just a friend?  
You: Boyfriend from when I lived in Suna.  
Kakashi: You must feel as if you were a real citizen to be calling it Suna.  
You: Well I did live there for three years, not to mention that I do know Lord Kazekage.  
Kakashi: So, does Sasuke know about you two?  
You nodded.  
Kakashi: I'll see you later then.  
Gaara: *blushing* Do you really mean what you said?  
You: Depends on what I said.  
Gaara: You called me your boyfriend.  
You: That was just a lie, sorry.  
Gaara: Oh.  
You: I'm kidding! Of course you're my boyfriend, but only on one condition.  
Gaara: Oh yeah? And what might that be?  
You: Only if I'm your girlfriend. And wont be afraid to admit it in public!  
Gaara: It's a deal, my beloved girlfriend.  
You: Lets eat and get to the oh-so-scary Forest of Death.  
*At the Forest*  
You walked up to where the Genin were supposed to meet to find Temari and Sasuke holding hands and Sakura with Kankuro's arm around her waist.  
You: Hey!  
Sakura: Hi! Hey Airi, can I talk to you for a minute?  
You: Sure, whats up?  
Sakura: Did you and Gaara do anything last night?  
You: No, why?  
Sakura: I need to tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell!  
You: I promise Sakura.  
Sakura: Kankuro and I had it last night.  
You: Are you okay? Are you sore?  
Sakura: I'm a little sore still, but it was so amazing!  
You: If you feel like you need to stop just let me know.  
Sakura: Kay. Hey Airi?  
You: Yeah?  
Sakura: Thanks.  
You: Now let's get back to the guys.  
You got back to see Naruto yelling like an idiot at your loves team and Sasuke just standing there, now with his arm around Temari's waist.  
You: Keep it down loser.  
Naruto: Whats with everyone acting all lovey-dovey?  
Sakura: Hmm, Maybe because were going out!  
Naruto: Am I the only one who can't get a girlfriend?!  
Gaara: Apparently.  
Anko then got everyone's attention and explained everything. After you get your teams scroll you went to find Gaara. After a few minutes you felt someone grab your butt and expected to see Neji standing there. When you turned around about to slap the pervert it turned out to be Gaara. He caught your wrist and pulled you into him, whispering something into your ear in a sexy voice.  
Gaara: Looking for me sexy?  
You pulled him into a sudden kiss then let go.  
You: I guess I'll see you in a few days.  
Gaara: I've waited four years to be with you again. I think I can last five days.  
You: I love you.  
Gaara: I love you more.  
You: Well see.  
*Into the forest after the sound ninja and Orochimaru attacks. You're on your way to the tower, you have both scrolls and three days left*  
Sakura: Hey Airi.  
You: Yeah?  
Sakura: I need to stop. I was sore before, but these past two days have just made it worse.  
You: Alright. Hey Sasuke.  
Sasuke: What is it?  
You: Sakura and I need to stop.  
Sasuke: Why?  
You: Were starting to get tired. You two go on. Well meet you at the tower tomorrow.  
Sasuke: Are you sure?  
You: Dont forget, this is an Uchiha you're talking to.  
Sasuke: Alright. If you're not at the tower by midnight tomorrow I'm coming to look for you.  
You: Just don't kill off our team mate.  
Sasuke: I'll try. Come on Naruto.  
Sakura: Thanks Airi.  
You: Sure. Just do me a favor.  
Sakura: Anything!  
You: Stop apologizing so much.  
Sakura: Sure.  
After a few hours you get ready to leave for the tower when Sakura gets nailed in the arm with a kunai and screams so loud she could wake the dead.  
Kankuros POV  
*somewhere in the forest*  
Temari: Now what?  
A death-defying scream reached your ears and you at once recognized it.  
You: Sakura!  
Gaara: Are you sure?  
Kankuro: Positive.  
Gaara: Lets go then.  
Your POV  
You: Sakura! Show yourself!  
?: My, my. You're even more beautiful when you're angry.  
You: What do you want Itachi? And I honestly thought you had better aim than this.  
Itachi: I do, but I didn't throw the kunai. Hoshigaki's responsible for the horrible aim.  
Kisame: Heh, sorry.  
You: So what do you want?  
Itachi: Were searching for someone.  
Sakura: Like who?  
Kisame: Orochimaru, you seen him?  
You: Yeah. He put some curse mark on Sasuke.  
Sakura: Why do you want him?  
Itachi: Were here to kill him.  
Just then team Suna entered the scene.  
Kankuro: Sakura! Are you alright? I heard you scream!  
Sakura: I'm fine. This idiot just doesn't have very good aim. Who are you guys anyway?  
Itachi: By now you should know our names and purpose and that is all you need to know.  
Temari: Where's Sasuke?  
Itachi: Yes Airi, where is our dear brother?  
Sakura & Kankuro: Brother?!  
You: Yes, I'm an Uchiha, now get over it. Sakura and I were tired so we told them to go ahead and wait for us at the tower.  
Gaara: Are you sure that was smart leaving those two together?  
You: Not really.  
Itachi: At least we know he's here. Hoshigaki! Lets go.  
Kisame: Right. I'll see you later beautiful.  
Gaara: Back off.  
Itachi: Kisame! Stop hitting on my sister and let's go!  
Kisame: Fine.  
Kankuro: We should get going to the tower.  
Sakura: You have both scrolls?  
Gaara: We finished yesterday.  
Kankuro: Gaara's just been toying with the other teams for fun.  
You: You three go ahead, I need to talk to Gaara.  
Temari: You heard her, let's go!  
Kankuro: You just want to see Sasuke.  
Temari: So?  
You: Speaking of Sasuke, when you get to the tower be sure to tell him that I'm okay.  
Sakura: Gotcha now let's go.  
As they left you turned to Gaara.  
Gaara: What is it my beauti-  
You cut him off and forced your lips on to his. Before long you felt his tongue move along your lips. You knew what he wanted, but were you going to allow it? A few seconds later, you found yourself pinned to the ground as you finally granted him access. As his tongue went deeper into your mouth and the kiss got more passionate he started to do away with your shirt, but then paused. You nodded your head. He smirked and you momentarily saw your shirt lying on the ground. Soon after he was finished with your shirt he started with your bra which he just couldn't figure out.  
You: Let me help.  
You unhooked your bra and it slid off. Gaara threw it over by your shirt and your large breasts were now fully exposed.  
Gaara: Damn, why do you hide these? *NOTE: In the bath you never really paid attention to each others features.*  
You: So that perverts don't stare. What, you don't like them?  
Gaara: I love them.  
You: Good.  
Gaara: It's just, they look so small when you wear a bra.  
You: What, you want other guys to see?  
Gaara: Just shut up.  
He continued kissing you while starting to massage your breasts. You were finding so much pleasure and it seemed only to grow. He began to work his way down your neck when he hit your weak spot and started to suck on it while still playing with your breasts. You wanted so badly to let a moan escape and he could tell.  
Gaara: Go ahead, let it out. We both know you want to.  
You did as he said and let out the loudest moan possible. It was loud, but he wanted it louder. He wanted to give you more pleasure, all that he could. He started pulling down your skirt, but that's where you drew the line. You pushed his sweet kisses away and grabbed his hand before he went too far.  
Gaara: What's wrong my love?  
You: Not here.  
There was a moment of silence as you walked over to gather your clothes.  
Gaara: Are you mad at me?  
Now you were adjusting your shirt *remember-tube top* and almost had all of your clothes on.  
You: *sigh* It's only natural for a guy to want it so I guess not.  
Gaara: Good.  
He picked you up bridal style and rushed to the tower. You were making-out the whole way there and almost hit a few trees. You made it to the tower in less than an hour to find all the happy couples. Even Naruto had a girlfriend now. It turns out that Temari helped Hinata build up her confidence so she could finally ask Naruto out. He said yes, but they were too shy to even peck on the lips. You still had a few days before they closed the doors to the tower, so most of the time you just hung out with the girls, Gaara, or with the couples. They had rooms for those who arrived early. You shared a room with Gaara, Sakura with Kankuro, and Temari with Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata didn't feel comfortable with sharing a room so they had their own rooms that were next door to each other. The second night you could hear Sasuke and Temari doing it and were they loud! They didn't stop until about 2 AM.  
You: I thought they'd never stop.  
Gaara: I thought Sasuke wasnt interested in anyone?  
You: Well apparently he's interested in your horny sister.  
Gaara: Shes horny? Can you not hear your brother?  
You: I really don't want to go there.  
Gaara: I wonder if you're that loud in bed.  
You: What?!  
Gaara: Never mind, just get some sleep.  
You fell asleep and didn't wake up until noon the next day and Temari and Sasuke weren't up until three. By now team eight and Gai's team had arrived. When Sasuke and Temari walked out you grabbed Temari by the arm and Ino toppled Sasuke.  
Temari: Whats the big idea?!  
You: Have fun last night?  
Temari: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
You: Dont say that, you know exactly what I mean! You two were so loud I could barely hear myself talk!  
Temari: We were really that loud?  
You: Believe it or not.  
Temari: Heh, sorry.  
You: So how was he?  
Temari: It was so amazing!  
You: Funny, that's exactly what Sakura said.  
Temari: You mean she actually fucked Kankuro?!  
You: Dont tell anyone, but yeah.  
Temari: Wow, I never thought he'd get laid. So when are you and Gaara going to get it on?  
You: Soon enough.  
The rest of the day Temari beat up Ino every time she saw her anywhere near Sasuke and you just stayed in your room with Gaara, mostly doing nothing. Sometime around eleven you started to hear things. From next door you could hear Sakura and Kankuro saying and doing some very kinky things. That night you got another breast massage from Gaara, only this one was rougher than before. He was in his boxers and you in only your thong when you fell asleep on his chest. Even though he couldn't sleep he just lied there holding you close. You woke up around the same time as yesterday and Gaara still had you in his arms. Today was the last day for the teams to arrive. When you walked out of your room you noticed that another team from the leaf village had arrived as well as the team of sound ninja from the forest. You went to the door of Sakura's and Kankuro's room and was about to open it when Temari came up behind you.  
Temari: What are you doing?  
You: Shhh! There was something very kinky going on in there last night.  
Temari: The go a head and open it! Oh, wait, there's something I should probably warn you about first.  
You: What is it?  
Temari: Kankuro's thing is almost as big as Gaara's.  
You: Really?  
She nodded. You went into the room to find a sprawled out Kankuro fully uncovered with a very slightly covered Sakura laying across his stomach, his manhood in full view.  
You: *whisper* Damn! And Gaara's is bigger than that?!  
Temari: I really don't want to talk about how big my brothers dicks are, but yeah.  
You: Awww! They look so cute together! Lets wake them up!  
Temari smiled and nodded as she helped you flip the mattress and Kankuro and Sakura fell off and quickly covered themselves.  
You: Wakey, wakey! We have to meet in that big room down the hall in an hour.  
Kankuro: Fine, now leave us alone.  
Temari: Wed love to.  
*An hour later in the arena*  
You were standing in a line with your team and you noticed that other than yours there were six other teams. The Hokage explained some things which you mostly tuned out and when he was done you were to move to the upper level so they could start the preliminaries for the third part of the exam. As you were on your way to the upper level someone appeared in front of you out of a white puff of smoke.  
?: Hello Airi.


	7. Chapter 7: Preliminary Problems

You: Hello Baki Sensei!  
Baki: It's nice to see you're doing well.  
Kakashi: Come on Airi.  
You: Alright.  
Baki: Is this your new sensei?  
You: Yep.  
Baki: Is he keeping up with you?  
You: Surprisingly, yes he is. I have to go.  
Baki: I need to speak with you after the preliminaries alright?  
You: Kay.  
Baki: Do you know which hotel were at?  
You nodded.  
Baki: Come by later and have one of those three show you to my room.  
You: Okay.  
You run up the stairs to your team who was unfortunately on the opposite side of Gaara's team. First up was Sasuke vs. TenTen. Of course Sasuke won, but he was in poor condition because of the curse mark and you could tell that Temari was worried. Kakashi took him somewhere, but first Sasuke whispered something to him, then he called you down. He told you that Sasuke could tell that Temari was worried and to tell her that he'd be alright. Then Sasuke motioned you down to his level.  
Sasuke: Also, tell Temari that I-I love her.  
You nodded, made a hand sign, and poofed between Temari and Gaara. You told Temari what you were supposed to, kissed Gaara on the cheek, then poofed back to your team. You sat back and watched the next match which was Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi. It wasn't real exciting except for when Shino blew the guys arm off from the inside out using bugs and won. Next up was Kankuro vs. Yoroi Akado. Kankuro won and Sakura cheered until she saw her name up on the board. She was up against Choji Akimichi and the fight was a double knock out. Kankuro ran to her and took her back up to the rest of your team which had recently gained Kakashi once again. He carefully sat her up against the wall and stayed by her the rest of the time, even after she regained consciousness. Temari was up next against Ino Yamanaka. She won in no time and even though he wasnt there, she knew that if Sasuke had seen her he would have given her one of those sexy smirks of his. The next few fight were interesting and kind of long. They were:  
Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi/winner: Shikamaru  
Naruto vs. Kiba Inuzuka/winner: Naruto  
Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga/winner: Neji  
Then it was time for Gaara's match which was against Lee. You felt bad for Lee because he's a good guy and you knew that Gaara would kill him if he had the chance.  
*End of Match*  
Lee ended up opening 5 of the 8 inner gates, practically slammed Gaara into the ground, got his left arm and leg crushed by sand, and basically destroyed his body. When Gaara was about to finish him off Gai stepped in and stopped the fight. They were talking and you could hear Gai saying sentimental things that Gaara couldn't even begin to understand. When Lee was being lifted onto a stretcher Gaara gathered his sand and started to walk away. As he was walking Naruto ran past him and gave him a look, causing him to turn around and watch. Finally you couldn't take it anymore so you jumped down and ran to Gaara, hugging him from behind. You heard him gasp as you did this and a single tear ran down your cheek Gaara turned around so that he was now facing you and wiped away the tear.  
Gaara: Why me?  
You: What?  
Gaara: You could have any guy you want, so why me?  
You: Because I love you. This is a feeling I could never have towards anyone else.  
Gaara: I love you Airi.  
You: I love you more. *kiss* We should probably get back so they can start the next match.  
As you started walking back to your team you felt a hand grab your arm. This wasnt a hand made of sand. No, this hand belonged to a human.  
Gaara: Where do you think you're going?  
You: Where ever you want me to go.  
Gaara: Well then, you're coming with me.  
You: As you wish.  
Gaara grabbed you by the waist and you were engulfed by sand and teleported next to your old team. Baki looked at the two of you in a little bit of surprise. Neither you nor Gaara had shown much emotion in your childhood like your fathers taught you to do, but now you two had serious feelings for each other.  
Baki: So you two-  
You: Yeah.  
A small smile came upon your face as Gaara pulled you closer and you just put your head on his shoulder. Finally the match-ups for the last two fights were decided. They were Dosu Kinata vs. Misumi Tsurugu and you vs. Kabuto Yakushi. As the second to last match started you got nervous and Gaara could feel you start to tense up.  
Gaara: Dont worry, you'll be fine.  
You: I know, but I don't want to use some of my most powerful jutsu that totally drain my chakra. I know I'll have to though.  
Gaara: Then just do what you want. I can always have Baki step in and end it.  
The match ended and Dosu won. The next and final match belonged to you. You and your opponent got down to the battle field. As soon as Hayate said Go the action began. Kabuto threw some kunai and shuriken at you to start. You quickly activated your Sharingan and evaded the attack. Then you just stood in the middle and everyone stared at you with a confused look painted on their faces. You let four shuriken drop out of your sleeves (by now you changed from your tube top to a red v-neck long-sleeved shirt) and land between your fingers on each hand. You focused your chakra on them and jumped into the air as they started to glow purple. Just as you were about to release them you felt your kanji start to act up and the glow turned from purple to blue. You smirked and threw the shuriken at Kabuto. He was fast so only five of them hit. You pulled them back using strings of chakra and concentrated again on the shuriken. Kabuto took this opportunity to try to hit you with a glowing hand that could drain your chakra with one touch, but luckily you put up a barrier so he couldn't touch you. Everyone could tell that this fight was one-sided. Soon you spiraled up into the air with your arms crossed, shuriken still in hand and eyes closed. Then your eyes shot open and you yelled 48 strikes of death! You quickly threw and pulled back the shuriken to make 48 strikes and all but two hit. Kabuto hit the ground and made a hand sign. Then a clone appeared behind you and had a kunai to your throat and slit the front.  
Kabuto: If I die, I'm taking you with me.  
The clone disappeared and Kabuto was unconscious.  
Hayate: The winner of the 11th round, Airi Uchiha.  
Everyone was surprised when they heard your true name, including some Jounin. You just smirked, then dropped to your knees and started to cough up blood.  
Gaara: Airi!  
He jumped down from the upper level, as did Kakashi and Baki. You finally completely dropped and continued to cough up blood. Then Naruto jumped down and ran to you.  
Naruto: Airi!  
Baki: We need a medic over here!  
The medics came with a stretcher and Gaara picked you up bridal style and gently placed you on it. The two Jounin followed you out of the room and Gaara and Naruto started after.  
Baki: Gaara, stay here.  
Kakashi: You too Naruto.  
Gaara: No.  
Baki: Stay here dammit!  
You: *weak voice* Gaara  
Baki: *sigh* Fine.  
Naruto: What about me?!  
Kakashi: You stay here and get all the information about the next part of the exam.  
You grabbed Gaara's hand and held it all the way to the emergency room. As you entered the room Gaara stayed with you, but the two Jounin stopped at the door.  
Kakashi's POV  
You and Baki stopped outside the door and faced each other. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.  
Baki: So you're Airi's new sensei. I've heard you're quite the Shinobi.  
You: So I've been told.  
There was more silence.  
Baki: As her new sensei you better not let anything happen to her or else you will feel the wrath of the sand.  
You: It seems that the sand cares deeply for her.  
Baki: Of course. Lord Kazekage thinks of her as his own daughter.  
You: I see.  
The medics opened the door and said that Airi was going to be okay.  
Medic: If the cut had been any deeper she possibly could have died. She has also lost a massive amount of chakra.  
The two of you peered in the door. Baki started towards the two Genin, but you stopped by placing your hand on his shoulder.  
You: Lets give them some time alone. She appears to be fine so lets just come back later.  
Baki looked at them and sighed.  
Baki: They just better not do anything.  
You two left to get the info about the final round and to attend any business you had.  
Your POV; 5 Days Later  
You slowly awakened to find yourself lying in the hospital. You looked out the window, then to the other side. You noticed Gaara sitting in a chair next to you with his face buried in the sheet.  
You: *weak voice* Gaara?  
His head shot up and his eyes went wide.  
Gaara: Airi!  
You: Not so loud.  
Gaara: Sorry.  
You: Its okay. How long was I out for?  
Gaara: Five days. You're lucky to be awake. They said you wouldn't wake up for at least a couple weeks.  
You: And you would've stayed by my side the whole time?  
Gaara: You know I would have.  
You: So what happened?  
Gaara got in the bed with you and lay down next to you.  
Gaara: That bastard cut your neck almost deep enough to kill you, you started coughing up blood, and then they said that your chakra was at a critical level.  
You smirked and got on top of him on all fours. Then you kissed him with tongue and he smirked. As the kiss began to get more passionate someone entered the room.  
Kakashi: I see you're feeling better. I'll go get the nurse.  
You broke the kiss and blushed slightly. Kakashi returned with the nurse who did some tests to make sure you were completely healthy.  
Nurse: You seem to have made a full recovery, and in record time as well. Your chakra is still a bit low so you should take it easy for a few more days.  
You: Does that mean I can leave?  
Nurse: You may leave tomorrow.  
The nurse left and Kakashi just stared for a minute.  
Kakashi: Did I interrupt something earlier?  
You: Kind of  
Kakashi: I need to talk to you when you get out tomorrow.  
You: Okay. I need to talk to Baki sensei first, but I'll come see you as soon as I can.  
Kakashi: *whisper* Just be careful. I don't trust those sand Shinobi, especially this Gaara guy.  
You: Sensei!  
Kakashi: Well talk about it more tomorrow. For now just get some rest.  
Kakashi left and you looked at the clock. It was about eleven at night. You yawned and laid your head on Gaara's chest. You could feel him twitch a little.  
You: Gaara?  
Gaara: Yeah?  
You: Soon.  
He smirked and you smiled as you fell asleep on the chest of your lover.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Ending At Last?

You woke up the next morning with Gaara by your side. You looked at him and he kissed you with his gentle touch. You yawned and sat up.  
Gaara: You want to get something to eat?  
You: But I have to-  
He cut you off with another kiss.  
Gaara: Just say yes.  
You: I'd love to.  
After Gaara treated you to breakfast you went to the hotel where he led you to Baki's room. He gives you a peck on the lips and leaves while you knock on the door and Baki answers.  
Baki: Airi? What are you doing here? You should be back at the hospital.  
You: I made an early recovery.  
Baki: I see, come in.  
You walk in to find that it's almost as luxurious as Gaara's room except that it only has one bedroom and its a little smaller.  
Baki: So tell me, what are your intentions with Gaara?  
You: I'm not entirely sure.  
Baki: While you were in the hospital I met with Lord Kazekage.  
You: Lord Kazekage?  
Baki: Yes. I informed him of your little relationship and he wants you to end it immediately.  
You: But-  
Baki: He also wants you to keep Gaara under control.  
You: I understand that part, but why do we have to end things?  
Baki: I think its clear that Gaara has some emotional problems. Lord Kazekage doesn't want anything to happen that might trigger one of his breakdowns just in case he is awakened.  
You: Shukaku?  
Baki: Yes.  
You: I assure you, I would never do anything to cause that!  
Baki: You better not.  
You: Is that all?  
Baki: Yes, you may leave now.  
You walked out the door only to have your lips meet those of someone else. You soon notice that its only Gaara. He takes his lips off of yours and you close the door.  
You: I need to go talk to Kakashi, then I'll be all yours.  
Gaara: It would be wise to not keep me waiting.  
You: I wont be long, promise  
You go to Kakashi's house and knock on the door and he answers.  
Kakashi: Airi, come in. Sorry if it's a bit of a mess in here.  
You: Its alright. Believe me; you haven't seen a bigger mess than in a hotel room with six teenagers. Anyway, you wanted to see me?  
Kakashi: I understand that you, Sasuke, and Sakura have relationships with those three sand Shinobi.  
You: That's correct.  
Kakashi: I know they are our allies, but I don't trust them, especially Gaara.  
You: Well I do!  
Kakashi: You think he actually loves you?! He's probably just using you!  
You: Gaara would never do that!  
Kakashi: And how exactly do you know that?  
You: I've known him since we were five and*quietly, almost a whisper* I'm the only one who really cares for him.  
Kakashi: People change Airi; get that through your head! *sigh* I just don't want to see you get hurt.  
You: I can't take it anymore! I'm out of here!  
Kakashi: Airi, wait!  
You run to your house almost in tears. When you get home you run to your room and slam the door, only to burst out in tears. Then you feel a pair of strong arms pull you into a loving embrace so tight it's as if they're never going to let go.  
Gaara: Don't cry, I can't stand to see you this way. Whats wrong?  
You: I don't understand  
Gaara: What don't you understand?  
You: I don't understand why everyone wants us apart!  
Gaara: What?  
You: Baki told your father and he wants us apart immediately and Kakashi says that you're just using me and-  
Gaara: Calm down. I'm not going anywhere.  
You: Promise?  
Gaara: Promise. Now do me a favor.  
You: Whats that?  
Gaara: stop crying. *wipes away tear*  
You: I love you.  
Gaara: Come one, I want to show you something.  
You nodded and followed Gaara to the Konoha gate and he told you to close your eyes. You trusted him more than anyone so you did as you were told. You could feel him pick you up bridal style and carry you somewhere. The whole way there you just rested contently in his arms with your eyes closed. You finally felt him stop and put you down gently while placing his hands on your shoulders, leading you forward a few more feet. Gaara: You can open them now.  
You open your eyes to see that you're in the middle of a clearing and right in front of you was a small pond with sparkling clear water. In the pond you saw some fish and even a few frogs. You lied down on the grass and closed your eyes, only to feel how soft the grass really was. You felt Gaara sit down next to you and you turned to face him.  
Gaara: So what do you think?  
You: Its beautiful.  
Gaara: It may be, but nothing could even begin to compare to the beauty which you possess.

Gaara was staring up at the sky, leaning on his arms for support in a very sexy pose. You decided to be bold and you kissed him lustfully. You knew now that you wanted him right now at this very moment and you didn't care where you were at. When you let him go he looked at you confused. You smirked and kissed him again. While you were doing this his sand teleported you back to your room and he gently pushed you down onto the bed, careful not to break the kiss.  
You only blushed at such passionate kiss, your heartbeat started to hasten as the kiss started to get more intense. While kissing, you noticed that Gaara couldn't hold his erection. It was as hard as you've ever felt it before and it was making contact with your warmth, which at that moment was starting to get hot.  
Gaara started pulling your clothes off in a savage and violent way like animal that just have seen his prey. He ripped your clothes off using a Kunai and with this your beautiful body got exposed.  
While Gaara was licking your breast you couldnt hold on any longer. Your clitoris was beginning to get exuberated and you were getting wetter and wetter. Your mouth started salivating at the need to have something in it. Gaara put two fingers in your mouth to ease that need while he continued to work on your breasts. Gaara started to take away what remained of his own clothes, and to reveal a palpitating and big erection. At sight it looked like he was well gifted, some 10 inches long, maybe longer. This only made you more excited and the desire to have this in your mouth grew.  
With the help of his sand, Gaara carried you, putting you backwards and doing the 69 position while standing up. Now both of them could have a taste of their correspondent intimates.  
While Gaara worked on the clitoris using just the tip of his tongue you started using a lot of saliva to lick Gaaras hard cock. You didnt put him in your mouth at that moment. Instead you just licked it as if were a Lollipop. You both needed to explore each other more extensively so you lay down on the bed.  
Both still in the 69 position, Gaara began to not just lick your clit, but he also penetrated you with 2 fingers in a way where his finger could massage your G-spot. Youve never felt such wonderful sensation, but you could barely scream because of the pleasure and because you had your mouth full with Gaaras member. You were now doing an up and down motion, almost choking on it and introducing to your mouth his complete member. You gagged a couple of times, but this feeling only brought you more pleasure. Gaara was working very hard on it as well. So hard in fact, that you couldnt contain yourself and exploded in Gaaras mouth. But you still werent satisfied, you needed to have that 10 inch attribute inside of you. So doing a quick move, you position yourself on top of Gaara while introducing just the tip of Gaaras member inside of you. While slowly entering, Gaara was doing all he could to not ejaculate. You continued to do so for some minutes but the foreplay was too much and both of you simultaneously made a hip movement and Gaaras member was completely introduced into you. You began a very quick movement and while you were doing this both of you were sharing a passionate kiss.  
You then changed position and Gaara sat up and pulled you into his lap facing him. Gaara was about to ejaculate, but you werent finished yet. Youve already wet yourself a lot. At that moment, neither of you could contain yourselves for much longer, and Gaara came inside you. The feeling of that hot liquid inside of you made you cum as well.

Both of you then fell to the bed in complete exhaustion as Gaara spoke the most beautiful words you have ever heard between his heavy breaths.  
Gaara: Airi...when I become Kazekage...I want you by my side.  
You: Gaara...what...are you...saying?  
Gaara: I want you to marry me.  
You: Of course I will!  
You finally fell asleep on your lovers chest a few minutes later. But this sleep was different than normal. You were happy and content with your decision about Gaara. Sure you were ignoring your senseis, but this was the happiest you've ever been. You didn't care about anything else in the world at this point. The only thing you truly cared about was your Gaara.  
*Two Weeks Later*  
Its been two weeks since you and Gaara first had sex and you just couldn't stop. You made love whenever you could and no one has found out yet. Right now you were with Sakura at the doctor's office. For the past couple weeks she hasn't been feeling well and finally decided to go see what was wrong with her. While the doctor was telling her what was wrong you rushed out of the room and to the bathroom and threw up. It was a good 15 minutes until you returned.  
You: Damn Sakura, I don't know what you have, but I think its contagious.  
Sakura: Airi...  
You: Huh?  
Sakura: Airi, I'm...pregnant!  
You: I'm guessing its Kankuro's?  
Sakura: Yeah.  
You: Well since we did what we came here to do let's go.  
Doctor: Wait, I'd like to speak with you, Airi, wasn't it?  
You: Wait outside, I'll be right out.  
Doctor: I hate to say this to two young, pretty girls in the same day, but I think you may be pregnant as well.  
You: What?  
Doctor: I'm not completely sure, but I can do some tests if you'd like.  
You: Of course.  
The doctor did some tests and while you were waiting for the results all you could think about was how Gaara would react. You were snapped out of your deep thought when the doctor came back with the test results.  
Doctor: So tell me, who's the father?  
You: Does that mean  
Doctor: Yes, you're pregnant.  
You thanked the doctor and left with Sakura. You were happy for once in your life. You had your Gaara back at last and now you were going to give birth to his child. You and Sakura were walking back to the hotel when you ran into Sasuke. He joined you and when you got back you were shocked. *Remember, this is around July 23~All you Sasuke fans know what that means~and you and Sasuke are twins* All of your friends threw the two of you a party. There was loud music, lots of people, and one massive cake. Sometime during the party you saw Sakura take Kankuro to a corner of the room, and then heard him yell in amazement that he had actually managed to get Sakura pregnant. You only got one present, but you didn't mind. However, what it was did piss you off big time. It was a box of condoms from Temari. A lot of good that would do you now!  
Temari: Get some good use out of those tonight or else.  
You: *thinking* Oh I'm sure I will.  
You didn't really feel like having sex that night, but you knew that Gaara would want to give you a birthday fuck. When everyone left you and Gaara went back to your room and he pinned you to the bed.  
Gaara: Tonight's your night. Whatever you want is what you get.  
He started to kiss and suck on your neck, but you gently pushed him away.  
You: Gaara, I don't want to fuck tonight.  
Gaara sat there puzzled while silence briefly captured the room before you spoke again.  
You: Gaara?  
Gaara: Yeah?  
You: What would you do if I got pregnant?  
Gaara: I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Why? Are you?  
You: Just answer the question.  
Gaara: I would love it if you were pregnant.  
You: You would?  
Gaara: Yeah, that way there would be something created purely from the love we have for one another. Now, answer my question. Are you pregnant?  
You though about whether you should tell him or not. According to his answer he would love it, but then what if something happened and your now perfect little world become total chaos. You were thinking it over and noticing that he was getting impatient.  
You: Of course not. Why would you think that?  
Gaara: You're the one who brought it up.  
You: Well that's because Sakura's pregnant and I was just thinking about it.  
Gaara: Oh.  
You: Just forget about it.  
Gaara: If it's something you want then let's make it happen.  
You: I never said I wanted it.  
Gaara: Okay.  
You: Now about that birthday fuck...  
Gaara: I thought you said you didn't want one.  
You: Well, with all this talk about getting pregnant I started to think about how good it feels to have you pounding into me and its making me so horny.  
That night you made love once again *yeah, for like the millionth time that week* and fell asleep, and still as happy as ever.


	9. Chapter 9: It Begins

*The Day Of The Finals*  
You woke up in Gaara's arms naked as you do almost every morning. He gave you a passionate kiss and then led you into the shower where you made love once again. By this time both of you were as experienced as some of the older couples that have been going at it for years. Its been about a week and Gaara still doesn't know that he's fathering a child inside of you. You know that today is his last day in Konoha and that the sand and sound are going to attack today. When you were done in the shower you dressed each other and you even let Gaara pick out your clothes, and considering what kind of relationship you had, he, of course, picked out something very sexy. It was a black tube top that showed a lot of your now flawless stomach and it also had red and silver designs on it with fish net covering your stomach. You also wore a black mini skirt with a pair of really short black shorts underneath. Gaara stared at you in awe at how beautiful you were.  
Gaara: So how do you want to spend our last few hours together?  
You: I don't know, but I'm really hungry after two rounds without any food.  
Gaara: We can make it three and break out the chocolate syrup.  
You: You dirty, dirty boy.  
Gaara: I thought you liked to play dirty.  
You: I do, but not now.  
Gaara: Why not? I can't think of any better way to spend the last of our time together.  
Just as you were about to reply you rushed into the bathroom and threw up.  
Gaara: Maybe you should go to the doctor before the exams.  
You: I'm fine, just hungry. Lets go get something to eat and go shopping!  
Gaara: Shopping for what?  
You: I want some new clothes.  
Gaara: Seriously?  
You: Yeah, why?  
Gaara: You know I hate shopping.  
You: Yeah, but I want to get some clothes for us, then maybe well do something.  
Gaara: So what kind of clothes do you want to get?  
You: Whatever you want.  
Gaara: Something with a lot of cleavage?  
You: As much as you want.  
Gaara: Then let's go.  
When you got home you still had a while until the final rounds started. After spending so much time with Gaara and feeling his absence for so long you wanted to have him in you so bad. When you walked out of the bathroom Gaara started walking towards you and you jumped into his arms and wrapped your legs around his waist and forced a lust filled kiss on him. Gaara responded to this by carrying you to the bed and climbing on top of you. As you were being taken over by lust your hand shot up to his crotch, telling him exactly what you wanted, and that you wanted it now. He smirked at this and began pulling upwards on your shirt and just cut through the fish net across your stomach. You wanted him in you more than anything right now. Like an animal, you swiftly and quickly tore off his shirt and pants leaving Gaara in only his boxers. Then you let him take the rest of your clothes off. You stepped back, earning a confused look from your lover. His eyes went wide when he saw what you did next. You were rubbing your breasts with one hand and your clit with the other. What you did next drove him over the edge. You stuck two fingers in yourself and pumped them in and out while letting out pleasure filled moans. Finally you came on your fingers and Gaara couldn't take your teasing anymore. He ripped his boxers off and tackled you to the floor then forced his large dick in your mouth. You started to suck on his erection as hard as you could while he moaned his heart out. After a few minutes you took your mouth back and shoved his face into your pussy. He got the idea right away and his tongue shot into you and he swirled it all around, causing you more pleasure than your masturbating. He then captured your lips in the middle of one of your moans and slammed his rock hard dick into you. you let out the wildest cries of pleasure as he pumped in and out of you with all his might. He finally hi t your G-spot moments later which made you even louder. The bad thing about your G-spot is that it's so far in that only someone as big as Gaara could even hope to hit it. While Gaara kept slamming into you going harder and harder he began to suck and bite your neck. Your moans filled the entire hotel room as you met his lustful thrusts. You winced slightly in pain as he drew blood from your neck. Then you flipped him over and started to ride him, sliding up and down slowly on his dick as it only got harder. He wasnt satisfied with your speed so he tightly grabbed your ass and moved you up and down violently. After hours of shifting power it was almost time for the finals. You took a shower and got dressed before walking into the living room to find Mari sitting on the couch.  
Mari: Have fun?  
You: What?  
Mari: I've been in here the whole time.  
You: Y-you were?  
Mari: Yep. *silence* I'm so proud! *tight hug*  
You: You are?  
Mari: Of course! I was starting to think that you'd never do it.  
You: Hey Mari, can you keep a secret?  
Mari: Of course.  
You went to sit next to her on the couch and just sat there in silence for a few minutes before you spoke.  
You: Mari, that wasnt exactly our first time.  
Mari: What do you mean?  
You: We lost our virginity weeks ago.  
Mari: What?! And you didn't tell me?!  
You: That's not all.  
Mari: Huh?  
You: Mari, I'm pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Mari: You're what?!  
You: I'm pregnant Mari.  
Mari: That is so...awesome!  
You: What?  
Mari: That means I'll be an aunt, twice!  
You: I just have one favor to ask.  
Mari: Of course, anything!  
You: Promise not to tell anyone.  
Mari: Done.  
You got up and were walking towards the door when Temari called to you.  
Mari: One question.  
You: Huh?  
Mari: Does Gaara know?  
You: No.  
Mari: You should tell him.  
You: I can't, and you have to swear not to tell him either.  
Mari:Airi, this is something that he really needs to know.  
You: No, he doesn't. This is the big day; he doesn't need anything else on his mind.  
Mari: I understand. But what if he comes back in a few years and sees you with some random kid?  
You: I just think its best if he doesn't know.  
Mari: Fine, I wont tell.  
You: Thanks. Hey, want to go get some ramen before the finals?  
Mari: Sure. You know, we havent had some girl time in a while.  
You: Yeah, that's because we've been too busy fucking our boyfriends.  
Mari: And getting pregnant.  
The two of you laughed and walked to Ichiraku. When you were almost finished Gaara came in behind you.  
Gaara: Come on, it's time.  
Before anyone could say anything else you shoved some ramen in his mouth and smiled. His gaze softened as he ate the ramen and Mari couldn't help but to let go of a few giggles.  
You: So how is it?  
Gaara: Its good. *whispers in your ear* But not as good as you.  
You blushed as you sat on his lap while finishing your ramen and occasionally fed him a few bites. After a few minutes you were finished and Gaara paid for you and you left. The whole way to the arena Gaara carried you on his back as you teased him by whispering dirty things in his ear until he reached back and grabbed your ass. You stopped talking and thought about all the fun you've had with Gaara and how it was all coming close to the end.  
Gaara: Airi, whats wrong?  
You: Huh? Oh, it,s nothing.  
When you stepped into the arena Gaara gently let you down and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder. You heard many gasps from this and weren't too surprised. After Naruto made his idiotic entrance and the new proctor made the opening announcements the competitors walked up to a box to watch the matches. On your way up you accidentally bumped into someone and looked up to see that it was just Gaara.  
Gaara: Airi, tell me, whats wrong?  
You: Its nothing.  
Gaara: Dont tell me its nothing. Theres obviously something bothering you.  
You: I just don't want you leave! I finally have you back after all these years and I don't want to lose you again!  
You finally broke down crying and fell to the ground as Gaara kneeled down beside you and held you tightly.  
Gaara: Airi, I promise, I'll come back for you.  
You just cried on his chest through the first match and when you finally got to the others it was the middle of Temari's match.  
You: What's going on?  
Kankurou: That Naruto kid won his match, but Sasuke's not here yet so they postponed Gaara's match and I forfeited.  
You: Oh.  
While Kankurou was filling you in Shikamaru caught Temari, but gave up. You stood there feeling very uneasy since the time has finally come to say your good-byes. After ten minutes Sasuke and Kakashi finally showed up and Temari jumped down to Sasuke. You followed Gaara until no one could see you. Then you kissed Gaara as hard as you could and he did the same. Afterwards he held you tightly and whispered sweet things in your ear and promising to come back. You went back to Kankurou and Temari joined you shortly after. You all watched the match in silence as you mourned at the thought of leaving your loved ones. Even down on the field these thoughts lingered over Sasuke and Gaara and especially Sakura in the stands. You were released from this depression as you heard you lovers scream. You cried out his name in worry as you were fighting the urge to go to him. Then the signal went off. Everyone was fighting. You went down to Gaara to make sure he was alright and Baki was saying something about getting him out of there. As they took off you couldn't help but shout to Gaara.  
You: Gaara, wait! I'm...*whispers* pregnant...  
After they left Baki and the proctor started fighting while you dropped to your knees and started to cry. Then someone who appeared to be an ANBU stepped in front of you.  
ANBU: Airi Uchiha, you're coming with me.  
?: Not so fast.  
You looked behind you and there stood two figures, one with crimson eyes, and the other with a sword that was as long as he was tall.  
ANBU: Its been a while, Itachi, Kisame.  
Itachi: Tell me Kabuto, what does Orochimaru want with my sister?  
Kabuto: I'm not quite sure what he plans to do with her, but she was the real target, not Sasuke.  
You: What?! You made him suffer just to try and get me?!  
Itachi: Airi, calm down.  
Some sound ninja appeared and the two Akatsuki members killed them all. After the battle ended Itachi picked you up bridal style.  
Itachi: Would you like to come with us Airi?  
You slowly nodded as he carried you off to get your things. Then you left Konoha, not to return for years to come.  
END


End file.
